Najmroczniejszy mrok (Oblivion)
Najmroczniejszy mrok — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Najciemniejszy Mrok W Morrowind zarówno wyznawcy jak i czarownicy przywołują słabsze Daedry, więżąc je w charakterze sług lub narzędzi*. Most Daedric servants can be summoned by sorcerers only for very brief periods, within the most fragile and tenuous frameworks of command and binding. This fortunately limits their capacity for mischief, though in only a few minutes, most of these servants can do terrible harm to their summoners as well as their enemies. Większość daedrycznych sług czarownicy mogą przyzwać wyłącznie na bardzo krótki czas, na bardzo słabych i chwiejnych* zasadach rozkazu i więzów. To na szczęście ogranicza ich zdolności do czynienia krzywdy, choć w ciągu kilku minut większość z takich sług mogłaby wyrządzić przywołującemu, jak i swym wrogom, straszliwą krzywdę*. Wyznawcy mogą związać z tym wymiarem inne daedryczne sługi przez rytuały i tajemne pakty. Takie umowy kończą się pozostaniem sługi w tym wymiarze przez czas nieokreślony - lub chociaż do czasu zniszczenia ich emanacji* fizycznych w tym wymiarze, co wyrzuca ich nadnaturalne esencje z powrotem do Otchłani. Gdy spotyka się Daedry w grobowcach lub ruinach daedrycznych, prawie zawsze są one stałymi* gośćmi w tym wymiarze. Podobnie pomniejsze istoty, związane z bronią lub zbroją przez swych daedrycznch panów, można przyzwać na krótki czas, lub mogą one utrzymywać się do czasu, aż nie zostaną zniszczone i odegnane. Klasa* zaklętych broni i zbroi przyzwanych przez sługi i przywoływaczy* Świątyni jest przykładem takich krótkotrwałych więzów; Daedryczne artefakty w rodzaju Brzytwy Mehrunesa albo Maski Clavicusa Złośliwego są przykładami długotrwałych więzów. Świątynia Trójcy w Morrowind zawiera kult Daedr jako niższych duchów, służących nieśmiertelnym Almsivi, boskiej Trójcy, Almalexii, Sotha Silowi i Vivekowi. Te podrzędne Daedry dzielą się na dobre i złe Daedry. Dobre Daedry chętnie poddały się władzy Almsivi; złe Daedry są buntownikami, którzy sprzeciwiają się Almsivi -- zdradliwym ludem, i częściej wrogami niż przyjaciółmi. Dobre Daedry to Boethiah, Azura i Mefala. Żarłacz to potężniejsza ze słabszych Daedr związana z Boethiahem, Księciem Intryg -- wężowaty stwór z długimi łapami i ogonem i głową o czaszce bestii, znany z paraliżującego dotyku i mocy niszczenia* broni i zbroi. Skrzydlaty mrok jest posłańcem Azury, bogini świtu i zmierzchu. Skrzydlate mroki przypominają dzikie harpie Zachodu, choć kobiece części ich ciał są o wiele piękniejsze, a ich długie, ostre, haczykowate ogony stanowią straszliwe zagrożenie. Pajęcze Daedry są sługami Mefali, o postaci pajęczo-ludzkich centaurów, z nagą głową, torsem i ramionami wielkości ludzkich, na ośmiu nogach i opancerzonym tułowiu gigantycznego pająka. Niestety te Daedry są tak dzikie i nieracjonalne, że nie można im powierzyć wykonywania rozkazów Prządki. Co za tym idzie, niewielu czarowników w Morrowind decyduje się przywoływać lub spętywać te stworzenia*. Złe Daedry to Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, Sheogorath i Molag Bal. Na służbie Mehrunesa Dagona są trzy pomniejsze Daedry: zręczny i nieznośny diablik, zajadły i bestialski postrach klanów, i wyniosła i zabójcza dremora. Człekokształtna Daedra z głową krokodyla, zwana daedrothem, jest sługą Morag Bal, podczas gdy olbrzymi, lecz tępy ogrim służy Malacathowi. Pomniejsza Daedra Sheogoratha, złote bóstwo, przypominające półnagą kobietę, jest groźnym czarownikiem, bardzo odpornym na magię. Another type of lesser Daedra often encountered in Morrowind is the Atronach, or Elemental Daedra. Atronachs have no binding kinship or alignments with the Daedra Lords, serving one realm or another at whim, shifting sides according to seduction, compulsion, or opportunity. Kolejną odmianą często spotykanych w Morrowind pomniejszych Daedr jest atronach, lub Daedra żywiołów. Atronachy nie mają konkretnych panów wśród daedrycznych władców, i wybierają pana pod wpływem kaprysu, zmieniając strony w przypadku zwiedzenia*, przymusu, czy okazji. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki